He Makes My Day
by Niki Archi
Summary: Hai, namaku Kimoto Kanon. Awalnya kehidupanku sangat menyenangkan. Maksudku, halo.., aku seorang Kimoto Kanon. Member SKE48 yang terkenal itu! Siapa sih yang tidak ingin jadi terkenal, kaya, diidolakan semua orang? Tapi rupanya, prediksiku nol besar! Setelah orang itu datang, kebahagiaanku hanyalah ilusi.


**~Chapter 1~**

**Happiness Or Sign of Clutter?**

* * *

Hai, namaku Kimoto Kanon. Umurku 16 tahun hampir merangkak ke 17. Sepertinya aku tidak usah mengenalkan diriku lebih lanjut, karena aku adalah member dari suatu idol grup yang sangat terkenal, SKE48!

Kalian tidak tahu SKE48?

Kalian tidak tahu siapa aku?

_Err.._

Oke, berapa sih harga sebuah modem internet dan sebuah laptop untuk mencari tahu informasi yang sangat penting ini? Baiklah, sebenarnya hal itu tidak begitu penting. Yang sangat penting adalah diriku yang dengan tabah menjalani setiap inci kehidupanku. Lebih tepatnya, diriku yang selalu diberi ketabahan setelah menemui cowok aneh dengan tatapan sinisnya, yang dengan santai membawaku masuk ke dalam perkumpulan rahasia yang sama anehnya.

Kupikir cobaan Tuhan hanya datang sampai situ. Rupanya prediksiku nol besar! Berkat dia, aku terseret ke dalam petualangan berbahaya yang melibatkan agen-agen besar FBI dan organisasi yang hampir merebut nyawaku. Cowok yang sangat-tidak-asik-untuk-diajak-berteman ini membawaku ke dalam dunianya dan aku sama sekali tidak bisa mencari pertolongan untuk keluar.

Ya, awalnya aku adalah anggota SKE48, idol grup yang terkenal itu. Tapi sekarang, aku ada di titik balik kehidupan. Kini, kehidupanku dikelilingi oleh para Organisasi-Organisasi Rahasia. Oh, satu lagi, seorang cowok yang juga menyimpan sejuta rahasia!

**~KanonPOV~**

"_Gomen ne, Summer.. mabushii sono yokogao wo mitetara haato ni sotto fure taku natta boku no itazura gomen ne, Summer.."_

Tepuk tangan penonton menggema di setiap sudut teater. Mereka meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat dan mengacungkan _lightstick_nya tinggi-tinggi, hingga warna-warni dari kerlipan itu menjadikan fenomena tak asing yang menyejukkan mata. Pemandangan itulah yang membuatku tidak bisa menahan senyum puas, apalagi ketika melihat mereka bersimbah keringat saking semangat meneriakkan nama-nama _oshi_ yang diidolakannya.

"Ah, akhirnya selesai juga! Penutupan dengan lagu Gomen ne Summer itu bagus banget lho. Apalagi sekarang musim panas, cocok banget sama lagunya!" kata Jurina, salah satu _senpai_ SKE48 terhebat yang pernah ada. "Kamu tadi bagus banget lho.." ia menambahkan, sambil melihat kearahku.

Otakku yang baru bisa merespon beberapa detik kemudian, dengan tampang polos menjawab, "Aku?"

Aku tidak pernah percaya bahwa penampilanku bagus. Mungkin Jurina senpai sedang terhipnotis atau apa.

"Ya, kamu. Siapa lagi? Yamakira?" Jurina senpai berkata sambil mendelik jenaka kearahku dan Yamakira. Yamakira itu managerku, ngomong-ngomong. Orangnya lemot, dandanannya sok keremaja-remajaan, tapi hobinya ngegosip sama ibu-ibu yang hampir menginjak lansia.

"Hmm.." aku hanya bisa menunjukkan tampang sok imut dengan tangan menggaruk-garuk tengkuk. Ini adalah cara terbaik agar aku, bahkan kalian semua yang membaca ini, terlihat seperti senang disanjung, bahkan kemungkinan yang lebih baik, kita akan terlihat 10 tahun lebih muda. *loh?

"Baiklah. Aku pulang duluan ya, Kanon. Kamu hati-hati di jalan, sekarang banyak fans berbahaya, lho. Salam buat keluarga kamu! Jaa ne!" Jurina senpai berkata dengan riang. Dan setelah melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum, dia berlalu dan hilang dibalik pintu. Aku selalu suka senyumnya yang ramah, seakan memberi isyarat agar aku tidak perlu takut menghadapi apa pun. Jurina senpai adalah orang yang terakhir pulang. Maksudku, terakhir pulang sebelumku.

Aku mendesah. Sekarang sudah pukul 21.00 waktu Jepang, dan aku masih di teater. Seharusnya anak seumuranku sudah sampai rumah dan belajar untuk pelajaran besok. Seharusnya anak seumuranku sedang bermain bersama keluarga, atau makan tempayaki bersama-sama. Seharusnya—

Ah, lupakan. Lagipula menjadi seorang _entertaiment _adalah mimpiku. Dan, setiap mimpi pasti ada resikonya, bukan? Jauh dari keluarga, misalnya. Bukankah jika kita ingin sukses, perlu ada hal baik yang harus dikorbankan?

Aku segera mengambil tasku, lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari teater. Pokoknya, aku tidak boleh sampai rumah setelah pukul sepuluh. Pokoknya tidak boleh! Aku harus tepat waktu. Hari ini Yamakira pulang duluan dengan mobilku, katanya ada urusan mendadak. Ah, paling arisan bulanan yang pesertanya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibu-ibu yang hampir menginjak usia tua di komplek perumahanku. Aku meringis membayangkan kemungkinan itu, kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Bodohnya Yamakira! Oh, salah. Bodohnya aku yang membolehkannya meminjam mobilku. Dan karena kebodohanku itulah, aku terpaksa menggunakan taksi untuk sampai ke rumah.

Taksi?!

Taksi?!

Seorang Kimoto Kanon harus pulang naik taksi?

Ohh, mungkin aku adalah member SKE48 dengan nasib paling tidak mujur.

Aku menggigil karena cuaca di sini sangat dingin, dan gigiku mulai mengeluarkan bunyi yang tidak merdu. Refleks, aku merapatkan jaket dan meniup poniku (aku tidak tahu apa manfaat meniup poni di cuaca dingin. Tapi, aku yakin setiap perbuatanku pasti ada manfaatnya. Untuk menghangatkan dahi, mungkin?). Baru saja aku ingin memberhentikan taksi, tiba-tiba dari arah berlawanan terdengar bunyi klakson yang sangat keras, juga cahaya dari lampu sen mobil yang menyilaukan.

"Yuta? Kenapa bisa disini?" ujarku setengah lega. Kenapa lega? Ya, aku hanya bersyukur itu Yuta. Tadinya kupikir itu ikan Anglerfish atau apa.

"Untuk apa lagi? Aku kesini untuk menjemputmu, Sayang," ujarnya sambil memasang ekspresi seperti 'pria-pria yang menjadi bintang iklan parfum pria atau pembersih wajah pria', kurang lebih seperti itulah.

Aku melongo melihatnya. Bukannya terpesona, aku malah ingin muntah melihat wajahnya. "Yuta, malam ini kamu belum pakai krim jerawat lagi, ya?"

"Eh? Kenapa? Emang jerawatku nambah banyak ya?" kata Yuta panik.

Aku mengangguk. "Tapi waktu aku lihat kamar mandi kamu kemarin malam, krim jerawat kamu udah habis. Gimana kalau kamu beli krimnya dulu? Habis itu kamu jemput aku lagi di sini. Gausah buru-buru, pilih krim jerawat yang paling bagus, soalnya aku khawatir banget sama kamu," ujarku dengan senyum mengembang, tapi dengan hati yang menyempit.

Aku sudah tahu kemungkinan terbesarnya apa. Yuta akan _shock_ berat mendengar kata-kataku, kemudian dia akan mengendarai mobilnya secepat angin untuk membeli krim apalah-itu-, dan saat itulah aku melengos pergi dari jeratan mematikan si bodoh Yuta.

"HAHAHA!"

Kemudian, aku akan tertawa mengenang kejailanku hari ini—

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Oh, bukan apa-apa. Cepatlah pergi, sebelum jerawat kamu meledak—maksudku, membesar," aku menepuk bahunya yang mungil, lebih mungil dari punyaku. Tapi tiba-tiba, sesosok tangan yang tak kalah mungil balas menggenggam tanganku erat. Dan ternyata, itu sosok tangan Yuta!

"Aku tak bisa meninggalkanmu di malam yang gelap ini, sendirian. Aku khawatir padamu. Aku—" Yuta berkata sambil memasang ekspresi yang hampir menangis. Aku melongo, tidak percaya kalau dia sudah benar-benar terkena virus drama percintaan. Kata-katanya terhenti saat aku tersenyum manis kepadanya. Bukan maksud apa-apa, aku hanya tidak ingin menghabiskan malam ini untuk mendengar kata-kata puitis darinya, untuk itu aku menghentikannya. Siapa sih cowok yang tidak meleleh ketika melihat senyum seorang Kimoto Kanon?

Aku kembali tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, aku pasti baik-baik saja, kok."

Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan yang berlangsung selama 6 menit (yang sepertinya tidak usah aku ceritakan, karena sama sekali tidak menyenangkan) Yuta mengendarai mobilnya secepat angin untuk membeli krim apalah-itu-, sesuai dugaanku. _Yap, step one was succeed! __Now__just continue the__second__step… _

Aku mengendap-endap sambil memastikan bahwa mobil Yuta sudah berjalan menjauh. Tiba-tiba, angin kencang datang dan menerbangkan sebagian aksesoris yang kupakai, juga menerbangkan rok pendekku, hingga terangkat. Aku buru-buru menutupnya, sambil memaki angin itu tadi. Aku yakin angin itu lewat bukan karena kebetulan, tapi aku yakin dia ingin menambah penderitaanku hari ini. oh, lengkap sudah! Bahkan angin itu bukan bagian dari rencanaku.

Aku berlari kecil sambil mencari satu per satu aksesorisku yang terbawa angin. Maksudku, 'alat-alat panggung' yang terbawa angin. Pokoknya aku harus menemukannya sebelum Yuta kembali, karena—yah, aku tahu hidupku berantakan, tapi aku tidak mau hidupku makin berantakan selama aku masih bisa berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Oh, ngomong apa sih aku tadi?

"Oh, ayolah Tuhan, apakah nggak cukup dengan mengirim angin itu padaku? Sekarang aku harus mencari barang-barangku sendiri! Padahal kan angin itu yang berulah, bukan aku! Seharusnya angin itu yang mencarinya, dong!" ujarku setengah dongkol. Kini aku sedang melihat semak-semak, berharap menemukan benda berkilauan itu.

Tiba-tiba, aku dikagetkan oleh cahaya yang begitu terang, yang dalam sekejap membuyarkan penglihatanku. Saat kupikir aku sudah berada di surga karena terlalu lelah mencari aksesorisku, penglihatanku kini terbiasa melihat cahaya itu, dan langsung mengenali bahwa cahaya itu bukanlah cahaya, tapi sesosok manusia yang menyalakan senter tepat di wajahku. Oh, jadi aku belum berada di surga, dan juga cahaya itu hanyalah senter, kukira awalnya itu malaikat. Mungkin tadi aku terlalu mengada-ada.

Cahaya ini—maksudku, orang ini, menyerahkan sesuatu padaku, dan itu adalah aksesorisku yang hilang! Ajaib! Bagaimana cara orang ini menemukan barang-barangku, padahal dia sama sekali tidak mengenalku, apalagi mengetahui barang-barangku sampai se-detail ini? Apakah dia fans fanatik Kimoto Kanon? Tapi kalau fanatik, kenapa dia tidak memakai _T-Shirt_ atau _lightstick _dengan tulisan Nonchan? Dan aku yakin, orang ini tadi tidak hadir di teater. Ini sih bukan kriteria fans fanatik!

Lalu, orang ini siapa?

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, yang ada hanya siluet wajah dan tubuhnya yang terbentuk karena bayangan. Sepertinya orang ini memakai topi dan mantel yang hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya, atau orang ini baru pergi dari Antartika dan tersesat di Jepang, mengingat mantel panjang yang ia kenakan di musim panas seperti ini sungguh tidak pantas!

Belum sempat aku mengucapkan terimakasih, orang yang salah kostum ini lari terburu-buru menjauhiku. Memang ada apa sih? Aku kan tidak bau! Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa mendapatkan aksesorisku tanpa perlu mencari lebih lama lagi, dan aku bisa pulang sendirian tanpa Yuta!

"HUAHAHA!" aku tertawa lepas. Aku bisa merasakan segarnya udara di Sakae masuk ke paru-paruku, jadi oksigen paling bahagia yang pernah kurasa! Aku bisa merasakan senyumku mengembang, seluruh tubuhku mulai menari diiringi musik dari alam, dan aku bisa merasakan hewan dan tumbuhan di sekelilingku ikut menari dan bernyanyi. Aku bisa merasakan angin ikut bahagia bersamaku, bulan seperti bernyanyi 'My Revolution' di telingaku, dan bintang-bintang seperti—

"Kenapa tertawa?"

aku merasakan kakiku seperti tertancap paku di tanah, sehingga susah di gerakkan ketika mendengar suara itu. Suara yang kelewat cempreng, suara yang kelewat mengintimidasi, suara yang mematikan! Aku tidak bisa bergerak, aku kejang-kejang! Aku akan matiiii…

oke, mungkin aku sedikit berlebihan, tapi ini serius!

Aku melongo.

"Kenapa diam saja? Ayo naik—" dia mengambil jeda sedikit pada kalimatnya, jika saja dia melanjutkan kalimatnya, mungkin aku akan muntah di tempat. "Non-chan!" ujarnya sambil mengedip genit kearahku. Kemudian dia mengerling-ngerling tak kalah genit seperti cewek yang matanya kemasukan debu. Argh! Seakan belum cukup membuatku muntah, kini dia membuatku gila!

Dan, orang dengan sejuta keanehan ekpresi itu adalah orang yang aku suruh untuk membeli krim jerawat. Tak kusangka dia akan balik lagi. Kukira dia akan tersesat di Istana Himeji atau yang lebih baik di Hutan Aokigahara. Rupanya dia tahu jalan pulang.

Yuta mengernyitkan dahi. "Ayo, Nonchan sayang. Yuta sudah beli krimnya nih, sesuai saran Nonchan. Ayo, naik! Sudahlah, nggak usah malu-malu!"

Seakan mendukung tragedi ini, alam kembali ke tempat dan tugasnya masing-masing. Tidak ada lagi yang menari, juga bernyanyi. Bulan seperti menyanyikan lagu berduka untukku. Seakan ikut sedih dengan semua ini, awan pun menurunkan butiran-butiran hujannya ke bumi, membuatku terpaksa naik ke mobil Yuta, dan aku harus bertekad untuk bisa menahan muntahanku yang kedua.

Mungkin kebahagiaanku tadi hanyalah ilusi, atau lebih buruk dari itu.


End file.
